


Magic Fingers

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: National Days [40]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: For National Massage Therapy Awareness Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 23:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12544016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: Harry is extremely stressed from being Arthur, Eggsy does what he can to help.





	Magic Fingers

**Author's Note:**

> For National Massage Therapy Awareness Week: October 22-28, 2017 (Last Full Week)

“You need to relax.”

Harry groaned, leaning back in his chair.

“Honestly,” Eggsy said, straightening up from where he was leaning against the doorway. “You’re going to die of stress before the week is out Haz.”

“Don’t call me that,” Harry opened his one eye and glared at Eggsy.

“I called Merlin, he says you need to rest too,” Eggsy crossed the room in a few quick steps and took Harry’s laptop off the desk. “And you know how often he says that.”

“I don’t think I can,” Harry admitted. “Not with this mess of a mission going on in South America.”

“Go to our room,” Eggsy took the laptop across the room and plugged it into its charger. “On your stomach, sleep pants, no shirt.”

“I thought I was the one in charge,” Harry joked, standing.

“Not when you get like this, love,” Eggsy pressed a kiss to Harry’s cheek. “Go on, I’ll be there in a minute.”

Harry went, following Eggsy’s instructions, resting his head on his crossed arms and waiting for Eggsy.

“Relaxing already, aren’t you?” Eggsy said, smile in his voice as he came into the room.

“A bit,” Harry mumbled, turning so that he could see Eggsy, “What’re you doing?”

“Givin’ you a massage,” Eggsy said, setting a bottle of lotion on the bed by Harry’s hip and carefully straddling Harry’s legs. “You alright?”

“Fine,” Harry hummed, letting himself enjoy the warmth of Eggsy’s skin pressed against him.

Eggsy hummed as well, working at the knots in Harry’s shoulders.

“How’d you learn to do this?” he mumbled.

“Mum would get stressed too, usually did her feet, when she was pregnant with Dais. I was interested in that kind of stuff, so I got some books, looked some stuff up on the internet. I give a damn good massage.”

“I noticed,” Harry said, words already slurring as he fell asleep.

“Go to sleep, babe,” Eggsy murmured. “I’ve got you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd, not British, and I don't own Kingsman


End file.
